


DRAMAtical Murder AU

by RoseRozu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Older Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder), Older Sei (DRAMAtical Murder), Protective Sei (DRAMAtical Murder), Rating May Change, Sei is Older Than Seregaki Aoba, Undecided Relationship(s), Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: What if Sei is elder than Aoba by fifteen years  and is very protective of him. Follows  elements of the game but heavily based on the anime, but some  characters may be elder than they are in Canon (Noiz and Sei)





	DRAMAtical Murder AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, welcome to my new DRAMAtical Murder fanfiction. I am new to this fandom, but somehow I found the BL Visual Novel on my YouTube and have fallen in love with the game and the anime. I also want to say a massive thank you to my beta Shinocchi!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murders, Nitro+CHiRAL does

A fifteen year old boy is seen walking down a corridor to see his new baby brother, while holding a blue leaf necklace with the name ‘ _Aoba_ ’ engraved on it.   
‘ _ I hope he likes it, even though he is a new born baby’ _ ,thought the teenager. The teenager in question is named Sei, he has pale skin and long, dark blue hair that reaches down to his neck and black eyes. He is wearing pen shouldered, long sleeved white shirt that has black straps over his shoulders. He is also wearing matching jeans and gloves that have skeletal designs and wears a half skirt that is connected to the right side hem of the pants, connected by black suspenders that hang on either side of his body. Two studded collars adorn both his neck and wrists.  Alongside that, a pair of white boots with black studs graced his steps.

 

After walking that only a  few minutes, he arrived at the nursery.  The nursery itself has plain, white walls, ceilings and the floor are white as well. Sei's eyes, however, looked around, as if he's looking for someone. Then, he found it. His eyes stopped at a sea-colored crib and in that crib lies a baby..  A baby with pale skin, as well as pale hair and eyes. Sei smiled at the baby and gently cradled the baby in his arms.

“Hello Aoba,” greeted Sei “My name is Sei and I am your big brother and I promise you that I’ll protect you”.  The baby now named Aboa looked at his big brother and smiled.

* * *

**♪♫ ◟¶(⁄•˅̥•∖)⁋ ♪♬**

* * *

 

However, Aoba didn’t cry that night and this caused a lot of worry for everyone no more than the supposed ‘father’ Toue. The man in question has short, slightly spiked brunette hair that is parted in the middle and reaches his neck. He's light-skinned and has an average body build. He might have trouble seeing out of his right eye, as he wears a monocle at all times. His outfit consists of a dark green plaid suit with a white undershirt and crimson vest, accompanied with white gloves. He wears a light pink ascot with a square, purple jewel sewed into it and sports an earring on his left ear. And is seen looking down at the baby now wearing the blue leaf necklace that Sei made him earlier the day. 

“I’m afraid the baby must’ve stopped breathing at some point sir.” Said one of the researchers.

“Then our research was for nothing!” angrily shouted Toue. “We will continue the research with Sei, as he is preparing for a operation on his eyes so he can enter people’s eyes”. 

Unknown to Toue another researcher overheard the conversation and had a look on disgust on her face. _ ‘I’ll save the child and bury him like you would with a human’, _ thought the researcher.

 

The very next day the baby disappeared without a trace and so did the researcher, but only Sei knew his little brother’s fate and said in the recovery room “We will reunite one day little brother.” With those words Sei closed now his modified eyes.

 

* * *

**♪♫ ◟¶(⁄•˅̥•∖)⁋ ♪♬**

* * *

 

A young boy is looking at his necklace that’s been on his neck since he can ever remember and knows that someone is watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the short prologue but next chapter will be the adult Aoba, and the other cast. See you guys soon Rose ;)


End file.
